


Cramps

by dawnyspirits



Series: MGS MKULTRA AU [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Solid Snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnyspirits/pseuds/dawnyspirits
Summary: Short sweet little one-shot about Dave getting period cramps and Hal helping him out with that.Completely just self indulgent and very loving fluff.





	Cramps

Hal had been sitting at his computer and cracking through some inane freelance work he’d picked up when he heard Dave flump down onto the couch behind him rather unceremoniously and sigh. Hal would’ve assumed he was taking a nap, had it not been for the fact that the TV was droning in the background.

He briefly weighed the pros and cons of getting up and walking over to talk to and hopefully cuddle with Dave, before deciding to do just that and finishing the last string of the current block of code he was trudging through. (Which, he might add, looked like it had been written by a drunken toddler who was aimlessly punching and kicking the keyboard when it was first given to him to rework.)

Hal saved his progress before he clicked off the monitor and pushed his desk chair out from under the table. He slowly stood up and stretched, first left, then right, Dave always warned him not to get up too fast and to let his blood flow catch up. He meandered about for a second before walking over and leaning over the back of the couch to look at Dave.

Dave was sprawled out on his back, easily taking up most of the space on the couch. He had one arm flung over his eyes, his forearm blocking out the light. His other hand was on his stomach, where he’d managed to push his shirt up a bit and was sort of cradling the area just below his navel like it hurt.

“Dave?” Hal asked, he was fully aware that Dave had known about his presence long before he’d made himself known.

All Dave offered up in response was a sort of half-hearted “Mmmh.” as he pulled his forearm away from his eyes to look at Hal.

“Hey. You okay?” Hal furthered, this time changing his tone to something much more gentle and quiet. Dave sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Hal always liked it when Dave left it down like this.

“Yeah. I just-” He looked away from Hal for a second, “I missed my shot by a few days cause of that job last week.”

“Oh… and what does that mean for you?” Hal had done his best to educate himself once he’d realized Dave was trans and Dave had confided in him, but sometimes there were gaps in his knowledge that he needed his boyfriend to fill in. This was one of those times. Dave groaned and pulled his knees up.

“Means I’m tired as fuck and bleeding since _apparently_ my speed of sound immune system thinks my hormones are all jacked up and need to be fixed.”

“Ah. So like a horrible little micro-period.” Hal mumbled, pushing up his glasses.

“Exactly.” Dave sighed through his nose and curled inwards a little bit.  
  
“And you’re cramping?”

“Can you tell?” Dave said, sarcastically. Hal leaned forward a little bit farther. He tapped the back of the couch.

“Can I sit?” He asked. Dave nodded and started pulling his knees back and sitting up, and Hal rounded the couch and plopped himself down next to him. He crossed his legs. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Painkillers? Heating pads? Holding me while I waste away?” Dave gestured vaguely as he spoke, not really putting much thought into anything.  
  
“Ok. Scoot.” Hal stood up and gestured for Dave to move forward. Dave grunted and pulled himself over, and Hal quickly filled the space Dave had previously occupied.

In a second he wrapped his arms around Dave’s middle and pulled him closer, nestling his head into the crook of Dave’s neck. Dave hummed in response and immediately leaned back into Hal, cupping the hands around his stomach as he did so.

“...What’s the plan here, Hal? Hold me til my body decides I get to have testosterone again?” Dave says, lazily leaning his head back to look at Hal out of the corner of his eye.

“No, I figured I’d try and do something like this-” Hal squeezes the underside of Dave’s stomach, applying a decent amount of pressure to his internal organs. Dave groans contentedly and leans more of his weight against Hal. “...Good?”

“Mm. Good.” And with that, Hal started the process of kneading and massaging Dave’s stomach, squeezing and pressing down with the heel of his palm. Thankfully, it seemed to be working pretty well. Dave kept sort of sighing and pressing himself back into Hal, until his head was basically resting on Hal’s shoulder instead of the other way around. He started pressing lazy kisses to Hal’s neck and cheek at some point, and Hal realized he’d had a big smile on his face for way longer than he thought.  
  
After a bit, squeezes and massages just led to holding, and Hal turned to actually look at Dave, who was looking back at him sleepily. He pressed a kiss to Dave’s temple before readjusting so they could both lay down.

“Hal…” Dave mumbled, just between the brink of awake and sleep.

“Yeah?”  
  
“We need to get a bigger couch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever fic on ao3. I've been writing for a while but I just never had the guts to ever put it anywhere. (Mainly because I never finished anything I wrote.) So! There!
> 
> I originally wrote this fic to fit into the timeline of a deeply developed AU me and my friend Claire have been working on but I made sure to make it fit into canon also.


End file.
